With Arms Wide Open
by Bishonen Chaser
Summary: a song fic about Heero and his life after the war. R


With Arms Wide Open

_Well I just heard the news today._

                Heero smiled inwardly as Lady Une told him that he was ordered to destroy his Gundam. 

"I hope it's okay with you." Lady Une said. "Now that the war has ended your Gundams are no longer needed. Please do me this last favor and call the other Gundam pilots and tell them of the order.

"Mission accepted." Heero stated, glad the war was finally over.

_It seems my life is going to change._

                After he deposed of his Gundam Heero attended Relena's speech on New Years Eve. She was giving a speech in honor of the Gundam pilots and at midnight a new calendar would be implemented, the After War calendar. The New Year, A.W. 001 

Heero wanted his life to change. He purposed that it would. After the speech a party was given and Heero kept himself hid in the corner. The other Gundam pilots had not attended the speech or the party. After they had destroyed their Gundams they went on their separate ways. Heero was pretty sure that Quatre went to rebuild X18999 and Duo had gone back to L2 to live out the rest of his teenage years. Wufei had joined the Preventers for more reason than just one and Trowa went back to his calling at the circus. Heero wasn't sure what he would do but he knew he wouldn't be the same Heero he was before.

_I closed my eyes, begin to pray._

                When midnight came and the guests sang, Heero stood quiet. No one noticed him, he was glad. He closed his eyes. He purposed to be different. It was his New Years resolution…but New Years resolutions were meant to be broken…right? Heero hoped it was not so.

_Then tears of joy stream down my face._

                Heero quietly left the party and no one had known he had been there. He walked down the street under the starlit sky. He was on Earth and he planned to stay there.  He traveled to where he was told he was born, Japan. As he walked through the busy streets he thought of Relena. He looked up at the sky as he said, 

                "Mission accomplished."

                He used that as his goodbye for he knew she would be safe. Heero was free to live a normal life. Odin had tried to give him a normal life when Heero was eight. But stubborn Heero continued working as he had been trained. Now, eight years later, Heero finally fulfilled his dream. Tears fell on Heero's cheeks for the first time he could remember.

With arms wide open, 

_Under the sunlight._

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything._

                Heero enjoyed Earth. He joined a school and stayed there. After that he went to college. But during his freshman year he started doing some of his old jobs. He needed the money and this was the quickest way to get it. He kept what he was doing a secret. Also that year he met a girl and she stole his heart.

_Well I don't know if I'm ready to be the man I have to be._

                It was graduation and Heero fingered the ring in his pocket. He planed on asking his girlfriend to marry him but now he was too nervous to do it. Here he was, a former Gundam pilot, although none of his classmates knew it, and he couldn't even do the simple thing of asking the one he loved to marry him.

_I'll take a breath, take her by my side._

                Well he did. And a year later the two were married. For the first time in his life Heero thought he had done something right.

_We stand in awe, we've created life._

Heero watched as his wife brought their newborn son into the world.

_With arms wide open,_

                Heero was overcome with joy when the doctor held out in his arms, his baby boy. Heero reached out his own arms and held his son. He was a father and it was the best feeling in the whole world.

_Under the sunlight._

                Heero walked over to the small window in the delivery room. He held his son up to the light.

_Welcome to this place, I'll show you everything._

As Heero looked at his son his thoughts wondered. 

                _"I can't keep killing and doing these missions now that I have a son."_

_With arms wide open, _

_Now everything has changed._

_                "You mean the world to me. I wont let my mistakes get in the way."_

_I'll show you love, I'll show you everything._

_                "You wont ever have to know who I was and what I did. I'll change and I won't let you make the same mistakes that I made…I won't make the same mistake my father made…"_

_With arms wide open._

_Wide open._

Heero handed his son to his wife. 

                She stretched out her arms to hold her son.

                "He looks like his father."

                _"But he will never act like him, I'll make sure of that. I will show him the right was to live."_

"Yes." Heero answered.

_If I had just one wish,_

_ Only one demand, _

_I hope he' s not like me, _

_I hope he understands that he can take this life and hold it by the hand, _

_And he can greet the world with arms wide open._

                Heero stared at the door that was just slammed in his face. His son was caught with drugs and when Heero confronted him about it he got mad and slammed the door to his room. For a second Heero thought of braking the door down but then he remembered the promise that he had made to his son when he was born, _"I'll show you the right way to live." _He replayed the words in his mind. He quietly knocked on his son's door. His 16-year-old son opened the door with tears in his eyes. Heero reached out and held his son in his arms.

                "I'm sorry dad, I'm really sorry." His son sobbed. 

"It's okay." Heero let go of his son and looked at him with tears of his own blocking his vision. "I believe that you've learned your lesson."

"I have dad! I just did it for the attention, that's not how I want to live! I don't want to end up as some druggie out on the street."

"You don't have to. Just remember, I'm here for you if you need anything."

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything_

Heero watched, proud, as his son kissed his new bride. The two walked down the aisle as husband and wife. Heero smiled at his son.

_With arms wide open_

_Now everything has changed_

_I'll show you life_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open._

"Dad, it's a girl! I'm a father!" Heero's son said in to the phone.

                _"I'm a grandfather!" _Heero thought.

                "Dad?"

                "Yes son."

                "Thanks. Thanks for not giving up on me when I was 16, and all the other times I let you down. I love you dad."

                "I love you too son."

_With arms wide open._

Fin

Authors note: there's not much to say. I mean what can I say? I love this song.

                ~Bishonen Chaser~


End file.
